


White Month

by sevenall



Series: Mercy Street [24]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Mercy Street AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/pseuds/sevenall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's June now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Month

It's June now and it's the longest time ever that Shunsui has kept talking about a white month without actually taking it. Jyuushirou isn't worried exactly, because Shunsui is a grown man who can take care of himself and a good deal of other people as well, and he understands that a cold beer tastes wonderful on a hot summer day. He understands the slow burn of single malt whiskey and the shock of Russian vodka straight from the freezer. There's nothing wrong with liking your booze, the way Shunsui does. The way a lot of people do. But sometimes, only sometimes, Jyuushirou wonders.

The key turns in the door and Shunsui comes in with the take-out, stealing a kiss and grope on his way to the kitchen.

"Jyuu-chan," he whines, when Jyuushirou glomps onto his back. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Starving," Jyuushirou tells him and starts pulling towards the couch. The kitchen counter has its uses, but the couch is needed for what he has in mind.

"Just a moment," Shunsui says, loading Thai food packages into the refrigerator. A few bottles of beer, too. "Not now, not now, but now!"

Just like that, they are off. Later, they'll squeeze themselves into a shower together, eat and go to bed again. And just before they go to sleep or maybe in the morning when they wake, Shunsui is going to look at Jyuushirou thoughtfully and say:

"Maybe I should take a white month, Jyuu-chan."

To which Jyuushirou will nod.

"You do that," he'll say.


End file.
